Third Time's the Charm
by ilna
Summary: Tag to episode 3.05 – Mohai (Halloween episode)


**Summary: **Tag to episode 3.05 – Mohai (Halloween episode)

**Disclaimer:** You all know the characters aren't mine.

_Third Time's the Charm_

As the credits rolled, both Grace and Catherine dabbed their eyes with tissue from the box they were sharing.

"I love that movie," Grace said with a sniff.

"Yeah," Catherine agreed. She held up the small trash bin and Grace tossed her tissue inside. At the other end of the sofa Steve glanced down at Danny who had become a dead weight against his shoulder after falling asleep halfway through _The Notebook_. Steve nudged his partner awake with a fist to the rib cage.

"Huh? Wh? That's . . . I," Danny blinked, focusing on the screen. "Oh. Is it over already?" He looked down at his daughter beside him. "That is too bad. It was just getting good." Grace regarded him skeptically.

"I know you were sleeping, Danno."

"Sleeping? What are you talking about?" He glanced at Steve who held his hands up, staying out of the conversation. Danny turned back to Grace. "I resent that accusation. I was just . . . resting my eyes. For a minute or two."

"You were snoring," Grace stated. Over her head, Catherine fought to hide a smile, glancing at Steve.

"I thought it was very romantic," Steve managed with a straight face. "I'm surprised it didn't win an Oscar." Catherine rolled her eyes.

"It did win lots of Teen Choice Awards," Grace announced, missing his sarcasm.

"You know, I have heard that," Steve acknowledged, glancing over at Catherine who shook her head with a smile.

"You are not being helpful," Danny interjected. Steve responded with a smirk.

"I did warn you," he muttered.

"When you're right, you're right," Danny agreed with a sigh. He turned back to Grace, flicking her antennae. "Come on, Monkey, it's late. Time to get going."

"Okay." Steve and Danny stood, stretching. Danny straightened his cape as Catherine helped Grace gather her sunglasses and wings. Impulsively, Grace hugged Catherine. "Thanks for telling me about your dad, Catherine," she whispered. "I think Danno was really happy tonight, even if he did fall asleep during the movie."

"You're so welcome, Grace. And I think you're right," Catherine whispered back. "You definitely made it up to him." Neither Steve nor Danny could keep from smiling as they watched the interaction, even if they couldn't hear the quiet conversation. Catherine handed Grace her bag of candy as Steve headed for the door. Danny relieved Grace of her wings and bag as she passed by him.

"Bye, Uncle Steve."

"Bye, Bumblebee," he said, bending down to hug her.

"Night, Catherine," Grace waved, smiling back at Catherine on the couch.

"Good night, Grace." Danny gave Catherine a wave and smile before following his daughter out the door.

"See you in the morning, Superhero," Steve patted his partner's shoulder as he left.

"Have some candy, next time, huh?" Danny called back.

"Yeah, yeah," Steve closed the door and turned the lock, looking at Catherine with his eyebrows raised. "You owe me," he stated emphatically, pointing at her.

"What?" Catherine feigned innocence, standing with the empty popcorn bowl.

"You owe me. That is twice in as many weeks you made me sit through that movie." She patted his cheek as she passed him on her way to the kitchen.

"I'll apply it to your tab."

"That's a fair point," he said, scratching the back of his neck. Heaving a sigh, he settled back on the couch and reached for the remote control, getting comfortable. Catherine turned off the light off in the kitchen before returning and heading for the stairs. Steve looked at her, surprised. "Where're you going?" He motioned at the screen. "Aren't we gonna finish the other movie?" She laughed incredulously.

"No, we're not gonna watch the movie."

"Oh, come on, third time's the charm."

"Steve, I think that movie is cursed."

"Cursed? Really, Cath?"

"Oh, I see what this is. You want to finally see the end." She nodded indulgently. "Well, you go ahead and do that. I'll be upstairs. In bed." She turned, starting upstairs. Halfway up, she spun back to him, wide-eyed. "Oh, shoot!"

"What?" He straightened, concerned. She sighed.

"I didn't bring anything to sleep in." She shrugged in resignation. "Guess I'll have to make do without. You enjoy your movie, Commander," she added with a wink. Suppressing a smile she headed upstairs. Steve paused, glancing at the TV and running his thumb over the buttons on the remote and his tongue over his lower lip as he weighed his options. There was really no contest.

"Third time's the charm." He hit the power button, tossing the remote onto the table and jumping up. Taking the stairs two at a time he caught up to her on the landing outside the bedroom door. She paused in the doorway, glancing back at him over her shoulder.

"What about your movie?" He turned her to face him, guiding her back against the wall. With one hand reaching to cradle her neck, he bent to nuzzle beneath her jaw.

"You do not fight fair, Lieutenant," he murmured.

"Wonder where I picked up that habit?"

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about," he said, sliding a hand under her shirt to the warm skin of her stomach. Her arms came up around his shoulders and she guided him to look at her.

"No more interruptions, sailor."

"Third time's the charm." He felt her answering grin as he finally kissed her.

**Note: **This is my first foray back onto the author-side of fanfiction after an extremely extended hiatus and also my first H50 fic. Won't be the last, though, as I have a few other ideas in the works. Many thanks to Sammy for all the encouragement!


End file.
